This disclosure relates generally to the field of disk dispensing devices. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a beverage lid dispenser
When a beverage is purchased from a customer or user operating dispensing device, e.g. at a convenience store or restaurant, the beverage is dispensed into a cup or similar container inserted into the dispensing device either automatically or by the user. It is also common to obtain and secure a lid to the top of the container to prevent the contents from spilling. It is common for the user to obtain a lid from a stack of lids placed near the beverage dispenser. A drawback to such simple procedure is that when picking up the lid one may accidentally pick up several lids at the same time. This may lead to some of the lids being wasted. Another issue is that as users pick up more than one lid the users touch the other lids in the stack and consequently may contaminate some of the other lids in the stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,919 issued to Walsh et al. discloses a lid dispenser that uses a blade like mechanism movably in a direction transverse to a stack of lids to separate a single lid from the bottom of the bottom of the stack and move it outwardly for retrieval by the user.